


We fell, like Dominos

by Force___Ghost



Series: "In my book, experience outranks everything" [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force___Ghost/pseuds/Force___Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominos, that was what they were, and like all kinds of dominos, they slowly fell down, one after another. They fell, like dominos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fell, like Dominos

Some late evening near the end of year 13 ARS, the barracks were nearly empty, except for two young clones. A mere two months had passed since they'd graduated, and even less time had passed since, well, Rishi.

Echo was sitting next to Fives, who had buried his face in to his hands. Echo wasn't sure if he was just tired or if he was grieving their brothers. They had obviously been grieving Nub and O'Niner too, but they hadn't been part of Domino squad. _But domino was all but gone and broken up now, and it would never be whole again_. He and Fives hadn't really gotten to know Nub that well, all they knew was that his name stood for non useful body. Droidbait had befriended him though. _Droidbait._.. 

Echo put a hand on Fives shoulder, asking him if he was okay. He wasn't expecting an answer, and he was right, because Fives didn't respond. "It's gonna be okay, _ner vod_." He whispered. To his surprise, Fives responded. "No it's not." 

Echo took out his golden medal from kamino, which he'd kept in his pocket, and looked at it. For a split second he felt almost as if he was there again, when they had made it, when they weren't failures anymore. Echo could see a reflection of his face on the medal, he looked surprisingly calm. 

He looked over at Fives again, his face was still buried in his hands. "I know you're mourning them _vod_. Let it out." Echo whispered. 

"I could've saved them. But I weren't strong enough, not good enough. It was all my fault." Fives mumbled, finally looking at him.

"It was nobody's fault Fives. Not yours, not mine." Echo told him.

"But we fell, like _dominos_."

"I know, _ner vod_ , I know."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: 13 ARS is the same as 22 BBY. Also I used two mando'a words, because from what I remember, all the kamino grown clones are taught a little bit of mando'a. Ner vod= my(ner) brother(vod) Vod= Brother.)


End file.
